Bratz: The TV Show
by LavForFun0930
Summary: Read the Bratz additional cast and all of their High School experiences!
1. Bratz: Introduction

**Bratz: The TV Show: Introduction**

Anna Green: 13; July 12; talkative random girl; 8th grade; purple eyes, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin tone.

Cloe Jacobs: 13; December 23; The angel and teachers pet; 8th grade; Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Cloe Bear.

Dana Lopez: 13; August 15; Know-it-all suck up; 8th grade; light skin tone, blue eyes, brown hair. Nickname: Sugar Shoes.

Malisha Martin: 13; February 14; The girly-girl/stage manager for band; 8th grade; Brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin tone. Nickname: Lisha.

Maribel Phillips: 13; January 2; quite and shy; 8th grade; brown hair with auburn highlights, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Party Penguin.

Nona King: 13; June 30; spontaneous; 8th grade; twin of Tess; brown eyes, dark brown hair, deep tan skin tone. Nickname: Star.

Sasha Jones: 13; May 12; The gangster; 8th grade; Green eyes, dark skin tone, dark brown hair. Nickname: Bunny Boo.

Taylor Lewis: 13; December 13; The tom-boy/Guitar player for band; 8th grade; Blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Taytatot.

Tess King: 13; June 30; quiet loner; 8th grade; twin of Nona; dark brown hair, deep tan skin, brown eyes. Nickname: Solo.

Yasmin Miller: 13; April 10; The shopaholic; 8th grade; beauty mark under left eye, brown eyes, tan skin tone, brown hair. Nickname: Pretty Princess.

Alek Wilson(guy): 14; May 18; Basketball player; freshman; twin of Zack; Brown hair with Blonde highlights, blue eyes, olive skin tone.

Alex Garcia: 14; September 13; The nice one/Back-up singer for band; freshman; twin of Lexi; Blue eyes, light skin tone, blue eyes. Nickname: Sweetie Cake and Alex.

Alexis Garcia: 14; September 13; The mean one/manager of band; freshman; twin of Alex; Black hair with red streaks, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Tough Cookie and Lexi.

Andrew Moore(guy): 13; June 15; The nerd; freshman (skipped a grade); brother of Demi; Black hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Andy.

Braden Young(guy): 14; May 12; football player; freshman; black hair, light brown eyes, medium skin tone.

Cali Ventana: 14; August 8; Stereotypical Surfer girl; freshman; sister of Bryan; step sister of Alex and Lexi; brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, medium skin tone.

Demetria Moore: 14; September 4; Popular; freshman; sister of Andy; Black hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Demi.

Jade Thompson: 14; January 14; Popular; freshman; light skin tone, black hair, hazel eyes. Nickname: Kool Kat.

Kiani Parker: 14; April 7; jokester; freshman; little sister of Lilani; medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights, pale skin tone, hazel eyes. Nickname: Prankster Parrot.

Koby Harris(guy): 14; October 8; Soccer player; freshman; blue eyes, brown hair, light skin tone. Nickname: The Panther.

Meghan White: 14; February 20; The dancer; freshman; sister of Roxxi and Phoebe; Auburn hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Funky Fashion Monkey.

Mikayla Tailbot: 14; July 24; cheerleader, soccer player, dancer; freshman; red hair, green eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Mikki.

Orianna Johnson: 14; March 29; The bad girl; freshman; triplet of Valentina and Siernna; light skin tone, blonde hair with brown lowlights, blue eyes. Nickname: Punk Skunk.

Valentina Johnson: 14; March 29; The romantic one**; **freshman; triplet of Orianna and Siernna; light skin tone, blue eyes, blonde hair with brown lowlights. Nickname: Pretty Pup.

Wayne Martinez(guy): 14; October 22; Class clown: 8th grade; tan skin tone, brown eyes, blonde hair.

Zack Wilson(guy): 14; May 18; Baseball player; freshman; twin of Alek; Blonde hair with Brown lowlights, brown eyes, olive skin tone.

Bryan Ventana: 15; November 4; sports player; sophomore; brother of Cali; step sister of Alex and Lexi; brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone.

Bryanne Hernandez: 15; August 12; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair/recently dyed light brown, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Anne.

Candy Baker: 15; May 6; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Candy-Long-Legs.

Dylan Jackson(guy): 15; October 11; Basketball player; freshman; Brown to Black hair, hazel eyes, dark skin tone. Nickname: The Fox.

Eitan Wright(guy): 15; May 5; The part-time jerk/male lead-vocals for bad; sophomore; Black hair, light olive skin tone, brown eyes. Nickname: The Dragon.

Jesse Morgan: 15; October 17; cheerleader and half brother of Penn; sophomore; black hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone.

Penn Morgan: 15; July 15; Baseball player; sophomore; black hair, green eyes, tan skin tone.

Phoebe White: 15; June 3; good girl; sophomore; twin of Roxxi and sister of Meaghan; auburn hair with black lowlights, blue eyes, beauty mark to the left of her upper lip, light skin tone. Nickname: Sugar.

Roxxi White: 15; June 3; bad girl; sophomore; twin of Phoebe and sister of Meaghan; blue eyes, auburn hair with black lowlights, light skin tone. Nickname: Spice.

Siernna Johnson: 14; March 29; The class clown; sophomore (skipped a grade); triplet of Valentina and Orianna; blue eyes, light skin tone, blonde hair with brown lowlights. Nickname: Kickin' Kool-ala.

Sharidan Clark: 15; November 20; cheerleader; sophomore; violet eyes, black hair, light skin tone, beauty mark to the right of her upper lip. Nickname: Sparkling' Sheep.

Summer Smith: 15; April 18; The slut and popular; freshman; Dark Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone.

Cade Allen(guy): 16; April 4; football player; junior; black hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: The Viper.

Cameron Jason Davis(guy): 16; January 3; The good twin; Junior; Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: CJ.

Cory Collins: 16; January 31; cheerleader; junior; brown hair, brown eyes, light skin tone.

Idle Taylor: 16; January 18; baseball player; junior; dark skin tone, brown eyes, dark brown hair. Nickname: Prince.

Jason Cameron Davis(guy): 16; January 3; The bad twin; freshman; Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: JC.

Kate Scott: 16; August 25; The loner; junior; black hair with white bangs, sparkling blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Witch and "That Crazy Girl".

Vanessa Anderson: 16; October 1; The bi girl; junior; Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Nessa.

Amber Brown: 17; November 10; Head popular; senior; Dark Brown hair, blue eyes, dark tan skin tone.

Ashley Martinez: 17; September 15; head cheerleader; senior; golden blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Ash.

Bryce Thomas: 17; December 1; football captain; senior; blonde hair, green eyes, light skin tone.

Darren Richardson: 17; December 20; cheerleader; senior; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone.

Fianna Williams: 17; July 8; cheerleader; senior; green eyes, blonde hair, tan skin tone. Nickname: Fragrance.

Katia Lee: 17; May 2; cheerleader; senior; light skin tone, brown eyes, dark brown hair with black highlights. Nickname: Flirty Turtle.

Lilani Parker: 17; December 4; fun-loving; senior; big sister of Kiani; hazel eyes, medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights, pale skin tone. Nickname: Sweet Swan.

Nevra Walker: 17; November 3; Know-it-all bitch; senior; blue eyes, dark brown hair, olive skin. Nickname: Queen B.

Tyson Murphy: 17; November 8; cheerleader; senior; brown hair, gray eyes, light skin tone.


	2. Day 1: Getting to Know the Cast

**Bratz: The TV Show: 101: Day 1**

**Mikayla's POV**

At 5 o'clock in the morning, I am just so glad the vibrator on my phone is loud enough to wake me up. I sit up and clap my hands twice to turn the lights on. As I drag my feet down the hallway, I hear snickering coming from my older brother's room. _Ugh, sounds like John has company. And what's worse, school hasn't even started yet and he's acting out_, I roll my eyes and quietly sneak past his door, praying he won't hear me. As I walk down the stairs to the second floor, I grab my cool pack and go outside for my early morning jog.

I catch my breath as I take the last few steps back inside from my jog. I check my watch, 6:00 it states. I smile as I walk through the back door. Morning runs always get me excited for the day, even when it's a day as dreadful as the first day of High School. I walk into the kitchen planning to grab an apple and a granola bar, but as I come closer to the kitchen I hear a soft whistle. Curious to see what's going on, I peek into the kitchen, hoping for nothing too drastic and see my dad up making breakfast. I smile to myself and walk into the kitchen slowly.

"Good morning Daddy."

As he turns around to greet me I see a smile on his face. Good, he's in a good mood, I think to myself as I approach him.

"Good morning Princess," he says as he gives me a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Mom got in late again, huh?" I ask, guessing why he's up so early, making breakfast of all things.

Mom hasn't been coming home lately until 2 or 3AM. Work has been really hard for on her. At least she's a night person, if I had to do that, I would end up falling asleep on the job.

Dad nods his head and goes back to the pan on the stove.

"Well I need to go get ready. Take a shower and what-not."

"Eat first, Mike," my dad said, using the nickname he has for me.

It really bugs me when anyone else calls me Mike, I much rather prefer Mikki, but that's just my dad's thing. I was named after a Russian poet and they called him Mike—weird, I know.

I roll my eyes but keep the smile on my face while I sit down to eat the breakfast my dad had made for me.

**Cloe's POV**

As my alarm goes off I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. No time to get dressed, I slip into my slippers and run to the dining room to find that my mom, dad, and little brother are all waiting for me at the table all ready.

"Good morning Cloe," they all chorus as I sit in my seat in front of a plate loaded with pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Good morning everyone," I reply.

"What's wrong Angel?" Dad asks.

I look down as I toy with my eggs.

"Don't play with your food Cloe, it's not good manners," Mom scolds.

As I put my fork down I look at my parents.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just really nervous about the first day of school. I mean, I'm going to be one of the youngest in the school now that Lakewood decided to put the 8th graders in with the high school."

Dad gives me a reassuring glance and calms my nerves right away.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Dear. Now hurry and eat your food so you can get ready," Mom says before she goes back to her own plate.

After I finish my breakfast, I go head to my room to collect all the things I need for a shower. I grab the outfit I chose last night—a pink tank top with frilly lace on the arms and on the top and back, and a white, pink, and green striped short sleeved jacket that goes down to my waist, also, a long white skirt. I head to the bathroom and get ready.

**Mikayla's POV**

I finish eating as my brothers come down to eat. Not in the mood for all the drama, I go upstairs to take a shower. 30 minutes later, I'm showered and dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a purple top to match, along with my black converse. I brush my hair, deciding to leave it down. I love how my curly hair looks when it's down. After that's done, I go outside to wait for Alex, Lexi, Cali, and Jesse to show up at my house so we can all walk to school together.

**Cloe's POV**

I'm ready, so I just sit down on a comfy chair and read. After about 10 minutes I get bored and decide I would just go to school early; I collect everything I need for my locker and go looking for my dad.

"Hey dad, can you drive me to school now?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure," He says as he looks at his watch. "Isn't it a bit early to be going to school?"

"I'm just so excited I can hardly wait," I reply with a smile.

"Okay, let's go."

When we arrive, I get out and walk up the high school steps. Pausing for a moment, I take a deep breath, taking in my surroundings, and head on to take a tour of the school.

**Malisha's POV**

At exactly 7 o'clock I wake up, pick up the outfit I chose the night before, and take a shower. 15 minutes later I'm dressed in a cute hot pink mini skirt and a light pink top that says "Pink is my passion." I brush my teeth and head downstairs to eat. I make some eggs, eat them, and then walk to school.

**Ashley's POV**

I jump out of bed and head to the shower. After I'm done, I brush my teeth and run across the hall to my bedroom quickly, realizing I forgot my towel. I get my best leggings, a cute top that's white with a black pattern, put on some 4 inch heels to add on to my 5'4" self, and head downstairs to eat.

**Mikki's POV**

While I'm waiting, I pull out my phone to check my email. Before I know it, Alex and Cali are walking up to me.

"Hey Alex! Hi Cali!" I call with a smile.

"Hey," they both reply.

Alex and Lexi are twins and have been my best friends since I was born. I know that sounds strange, but it's true. Our mothers were in the same lamaze class and when they found out how close our birth dates were, they freaked out and decided we were destined to be best friends. They started to do everything together. Cali is a new addition to our friendship. Her mom married Lexi and Alex's dad last year and Cali has fit in perfectly ever since.

**Cloe's POV**

I find my first period classroom and sit down in a seat claiming it as my own, if the teacher decides to give out assigned seats that's okay, but otherwise… I took a seat in the front row, right in the middle. This way, I'll be able to pay attention. I know, I seem a little nerdy. But, I have to be, this IS my father's school—Principal Jacobs. I hear a knock on the door and turn my head to the left.

"Hey princess, how are you liking it here so far?" he asks me.

"Hey Dad! It's okay, I guess. I mean, I haven't really experienced anything yet," I say with a laugh.

He chuckles, "Yes, I know." And then out the door he goes.

**Malisha's POV**

As I was on my way to school, I notice a few girls standing in front of a house. I think I recognize the girl with red hair, so I turn to her and smile. She gives a smile back and asks my name.

"I'm Malisha."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Malisha. I'm Mikki, this is Alex and Cali" she says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Are you walking to school?"

"Yeah, I go to Oxford Academy," I answer with pride.

"Oh cool! That's where we go. Would you like to walk with us? We're just waiting on one more person."

Before I could reply, Mikki runs to this guy and jumps into his arms.

"Jesssseeee!" squeals.

The so-called Jesse laughs. "I see that you've missed me," he says with a smile.

"Of course I did! You were gone forever!" Mikki said sticking her bottom lip out a bit.

"Aww, what's wrong princess?"

"You missed my birthday," she said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I brought you something," Jesse said.

"Really?" she exclaims with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes," he replies.

"Well! What is it?" she says a little too excited.

He reaches into his backpack and grabs a yellow rose and hands it to her. I can't help but smile at the adorable couple in front of me. I can't wait to get a boyfriend of my own.

"Awwww….I love it! Thank you so much!" she says with a smile as she smells the rose.

She turns back to me. "Jesse, this is Malisha, she's going to walk with us to school today. Malisha, this is Jesse," she says gesturing to us.

"Nice to meet you," Jesse says with a cheesy bow.

"Nice to meet you, too," I giggle out. "So how long have you two been together?"

They both look at me strangely and I hear Alex start to laugh.

"We're just friends," Mikki says with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I spit out, grateful that my dark skin doesn't reveal how embarrassed I am.

"Don't even worry about it," Jesse says. "You girls ready to go?"

We all give nods and answers of "yes". At least I don't have to worry about walking into school alone.

**Anne's POV**

Candy just called offering me a ride to school. It's a good thing too, I would've missed the bus. She doesn't have a license yet, but the police department loves her so much that she never gets pulled over. I throw on some top that most people would call whore-ish. What they don't understand is, is that I'm trying to be a whore. People like to judge before they try something, but I'm here to say that life's a bitch and in order for karma and mother nature to like you, you have to act like them. Bitches.

I run out of the house in my hooker boots, net leggings, a black fluffy skirt, and a shirt that looks more like an under garment.

"Hey Candy! Thanks so much for the ride!" I exclaim as I climb into her car.

"Of course, Bitch. How else would I expect you to come to school?" she asks as she pulls out of the driveway.

"Good point," I respond with a smile.

**Mikki's POV**

When we finally arrived to school, it was nearly 7:30am and the school was packed with confused newbies, myself being one of them, searching for their first period class. However, I have Jesse with me. We have our first period class together-AP Calc AB. We actually have a few classes together. Jesse is a sophomore and has been one of my best friends since middle school. He is the type of guy that holds the door open for everyone and ends up being late to class because of it.

Jesse leads me into the classroom where we are met by Mr. Wittman sitting at his desk reading the mornings newspaper. He looks at us as we enter the room.

"You may sit anywhere in the classroom, but do not get too attached," he says, then looks back down to his newspaper.

I smile politely, though I know he is paying no attention to me and follow Jesse to a desk by the windows. Perfect, I think to myself with a smile.

* * *

School is finally over. I invited Jesse and the girls to come over after school but they all were busy: Jesse with cheer practice and the girls with this big secret that they won't tell me. I hate secrets. At least when they're secrets from me… It's not like it could be a birthday present, my birthday was 2 months ago… _Why won't they tell me what's going on? Why do I care so much?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to have the next chapter out shortly!

-Brie


	3. Day 2: Anne

**Bratz: The TV Show: 102: Day 2**

**Anne's POV**

Its only the second day of school and I'm already sick of it. I slept in, forgot my book bag, and left my jacket on my bed. Now I'm sitting here at lunch, only wearing a red floral bikini top, some leather pants, and red heels. I can't even pay attention to the conversations around me. Nothing really happens on the first week of school, anyways. I wish I could just skip it.

"Young lady, what do you think you're wearing?" I hear a voice say.

I ignore it, hoping that they'll go away if I keep it up long enough. They didn't. I immediately feel a tapping on my shoulder and don't even pretend to be pleasant.

"What do you want?" I ask as i turn around to meet the face of a faculty member.

"You can't wear this to school."

"I beg to differ," I say with a work and turn back around.

There's the tapping on my shoulder again. I'm not even going to turn around. I'm just going to get up and go into the girls bathroom. He can't follow me in there. I stand up, turn, not even acknowledging the balding man standing in front of my and walk straight fr the girls' room.

* * *

An hour later I'm sitting I the principles office waiting on Mr. Jacobs.

"Miss Hernandez, what a pleasure," I hear from behind me as the door closes.

I turn to smile at Mr. Jacobs and promptly put my feet on his desk.

"The pleasure is all mine."

I'm pretty sure I see a faint smile. Principal Jacobs and I have a complicated relationship. He was friends with my mom in high school. When she died 5 years ago, he took it upon himself to look after me while my dad had to take on more business hours. I got pretty close with his family, along with the Tailbot's, who have been practically family since Mrs. Tailbot and my mother became friends in high school.

"Now, you know the rules, why are you always breaking them?"

"I was running late this morning and didn't have time to grab my jacket," I recite perfectly, almost as if I'd been practicing, giving him my good girl smile.

"Anne, you know you can't fool me with that act of yours," Principal Jacobs chuckled.

"Should've known," I replied, snapping my fingers and slapping my knee to make a show of being caught.

"Go to lost and found and find a jacket to wear over that...top? Then proceed to your class."

"Yes, sir," I say with a smile.

"You may go."

"Have a nice day," I call over my shoulder as I close the door to his office.

* * *

At cheer practice after school, Ashley, our team captain, was having a cow. The freshman just don't seem adequate to be an Oxford Patriot. Our squad doesn't hold try-outs to join our... cheer society. We send invitations to the students we feel would represent our squad well, whether in skills or fashion. I don't really care, though. I hate freshman, so much like confused deer. I was not going to admit at any time that I had a freshman in mind that would actually be a good fit. I have no need to become the corruption in an innocent's life. My only goal for this year is to not care.


	4. Day 3: Ashley

**Day 3**

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

I love getting ready in the morning. I can lay out all my clothes (which is quite a lot) and choose anything I want. Every outfit represents a new beginning, a blank board. Anything can happen! I grab a tribal tank top paired with faded jeans and a red cardigan. I sli[ into the perfect pair of blue heels with a matching bag. (authors note: pic in profile) Grabbing a hair tie, I stand in my mirror and put my hair in a tight pony.

_Perfect._

I run downstairs, grab an apple, and head out to my car. To avoid thinking about cheer, I blast the music as loud as my stereo would go. My favorite song of the moment, Maroon 5 One More Night, just happened to be playing and I couldn't help singing along... On the top of my lungs.

The next thing I know, I'm pulled over and have to spend my morning talk my way out of a ticket.

Just my luck.

* * *

When I finally get to school, I practically have to run to my classroom. Thank God I got into Pre-Calc with 2 minutes to spare, Ms. Viramontes is a stickler for punctuation. I take my seat next to a kid named Zach and pull out my notes, though I can't keep my mind off of the lack of qualified freshman. I'm really going to have to call in my reinforcements...


End file.
